


Little Differences

by Crossover_Enthusiast



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s04e24 I Am My Mom, Ficlet, Gen, I'm surprised that isn't a tag, Mentioned Steven Universe, One Shot, Post-Episode: s04e24 I Am My Mom, Pre-Episode: s04e24 I Am My Mom, Retrospective, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Enthusiast/pseuds/Crossover_Enthusiast
Summary: Following the abductions, Suitcase Sam starts to notice some differences.





	Little Differences

Every now and then Onion would come by with a suitcase in hand. They'd barter a bit before reaching an agreement, Sam taking the case and Onion taking what he wanted during that particular day (usually his lunch, for whatever reason).

Jamie always had something to say when he delivered the mail. The two would talk for a bit, sometimes about the standard Beach City news, sometimes about a play the mailman was performing in.

Suitcase Sam had come to expect seeing Lars and Sadie when he came to The Big Donut to get a snack. Sadie would greet him with a smile and ask for his order while Lars would be off doing his own thing, or, on those rare occasions, actually doing his job.

Unlike most of the town, Sam didn't know Steven that well, aside from him being a nice kid (that time he helped Onion and his friends flash him aside) and that he lived by the lighthouse with those strange women. The same goes for Steven's friend, who he didn't know the name of. Onnie something.

* * *

Onion had started coming in more frequently, sometimes to barter, sometimes to browse (Sam made sure to keep a close eye on him for the latter) He noticed the boy had a slight hesitance leaving the shop in his first visit following the kidnappings.

Jamie was, especially for the first few days, a bit of a mess. Jumping at noises and bags under his eyes, he'd hand Sam his mail and be on his way. The fact that he came into work at all was admirable.

Little that he did, Sam still missed Lars' presence at The Big Donut. Sadie had taken up his workload; whether it was to make sure he still had a job, to cope, or possibly both, he'd never know. She was going to burn herself out, Sam thought, but he was in no place to say so.

Sam knew very little about Steven. He knew he was a nice kid who would put others before himself, even to his own detriment. In any other instance, Sam would consider that commendable.

Seeing the grief of Steven's father and his best friend while the former was attempting to console the latter, however, made him think otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> I read [Words Optional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643727) by realfakedoors and got inspired to write a fic about Suitcase Sam.
> 
> ...That took me a month to finish. But hey, at least I finished it!
> 
> Also, I just wanted to mention that everything except the last two paragraphs and all of the fic I'm going to post after this were written pre "A Single Pale Rose" airing.


End file.
